sanctuaryrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
o Items This page talks about all discovered events existent in the game. What is an Event? Event is a randomly generated event. The outcomes of the answers seem to be randomly generated as well(needs more testing). You need a select an option. Hidden Events Sometimes event are in the background.If you see green characters press that(s) than hit Enter. Event is triggered. An Example: In the red square there is the background and there are green numbers which, when inputted, can trigger an event. In this example there are three random chests. All of them will give a random item. Outcomes If you choose a favorable option, you will see an image in green, either healing you or providing an item. If you choose an unfavorable option, you will see a red image and your health will be reduced. The maximum one's health will reduce to is 1 HP, but if you are already at 1 HP when choosing incorrectly you will die. There are also neutral options(image will display white) in which nothing will happen. Note to editors: The correct format for an event is as follows: Event name "What the game tells you when the event is encountered" # Option #* Outcome from option 1 #* Second outcome from option 1 # Second option #* Outcome from option 2 DO NOT INCLUDE "walk/run/sprint(etc.) away" AS A SECOND, THIRD, OR FOURTH OPTION. A Banana "A banana is on the ground." # Peel it. #* You peel the banana. Bugs start crawling out from inside. (Nothing) #* You peel the banana and eat it! (Heal) # Eat it. #* You eat the banana, choking on it because it's not peeled. (Damage) # Smash it. #* You smash the banana so hard that heals you! (Heal) Angry Potbellied Man "An angry man is up ahead. He seems very upset." # Smack him in the face! #* He smacks you in the crotch. (Damage) # Attempt to take off his pants! #* He lets you take off his pants, then hands you something. (Item) # Give him a hickey. #* He gives you 10 hickeys. Bloody ones. (Damage) Arena Gladiator "Arena Gladiator has punched you in the face." Fighting him makes you fight with Arena Brawler. # Fight! (Encounter with Arena opponent, does not require silver key) Beggar "A beggar who is begging for pamphlets." # Give pamphlet. #* The beggar thanks you and hands you a premium charm! (Premium charm) #* The beggar thanks you and hands you a premium armor! (Premium armor) # Attack the beggar. #* Killing him instantly do nothing. #* The beggar leaps at you and slashes you. (Damage) Boss Encounter(??????) # Fight! #* Initiates a boss fight Bottomless Pit "It seems like a very deep pit." # Jump in. #* You land in mud. You grab a small item and climb out. (Craft Item) #* You fall gracefully into a pit of spikes. (Damage, 1 HP) Boulder "A giant boulder is blocking your path." # Slice it. #* You attempt to hack at the boulder, but it is too tough. (Nothing) #* You slice it in half, revealing two metal scraps! (Scrap metal x2) # Hug it. #* The boulder crumbles on your head. (Damage) #* You hug the boulder, as it sheds a tear. (Nothing) # Run into it. #* You run headfirst into the boulder, face hitting rock. (Damage) Bowl of Potatoes "There is a bowl of potatoes on the ground." # Eat a potato. #* Your stomach punches you in disgust. (Damage) # Eat the bowl. #* You hurt your teeth and fail to eat the bowl. (Damage) # Destroy it. #* The potatoes activate their secret weapon and explode! (Damage) Bread "It's a loaf of bread. On the floor." # Eat! #* You are fully healed! (Heal) Broken Armor "A broken armor is on the ground." # Eat it. #* You eat it. You start choking and spit it out. (Nothing) #* You swallow it. Not the brightest idea. (Damage, 1 HP) # Pick it up. #* You pick up the armor, but injure your back doing so. (Damage + Random Armor) #* You pick up the armor. (Random Armor) # Smash it. #* You smash the armor into pieces and obtain two metal scraps. (Two metal scraps) Broken Weapon "A broken weapon is on the ground." # Eat it. #* You eat it. You start choking and spit it out. (Nothing) #* You swallow it. Not the brightest idea. (Damage, 1 HP) # Pick it up. #* You pick up the weapon, but it cuts you slightly. (Damage + Weapon) #* You pick up the weapon. (Weapon) # Smash it. #* You smash it and obtain a scrap. (1 Scrap Metal) #* You smash the weapon and injure yourself in the process. (Damage) Bundle of Fruits "A small bundle of fruit is on the ground." # Pick it up. #* You pick up the fruit and gobble it up. (Heal) # Kick it. #* The fruit was a durian. (Damage) #* You kick the fruit, revealing a weapon hiding underneath! (Weapon) # Slice it up. #* You slice the fruit. It slices you back. (Damage) Bunny "A tiny bunny is blocking your path." # Slice it in half. #* You slice the bunny, but it dodges and runs away. (Nothing) #* You slice at the bunny, and harvest it's raw hide. (1x Raw Hide) # Hug it. #* You hug it. It hugs you back. (Nothing) #* It can also bite you. (Damage) # Run into it. #* You run into it and knock it over. (Nothing) #* While running towards the bunny, you trip and fall over. (Damage) Card "A small metal card is on the ground." # Pick it up. #* You pick up the card. It gives you a gruesome papercut! (Damage, 1 HP) #* You pick up the card (Item drop). # Smack it. #* You smash it, it smashes back. Hard. (Damage, 1 HP). # Eat it. #* You eat the card. (Nothing) Charred Toast Eat it: # Jump up and down #* Jumping has made items fall from the sky! (Craft Items) #* Could also latch onto your face and burst into flames(Damage). # Pair it with a nice wine #* A man comes by with a wine bottle and an item #* the wine is actually blood and pus (Damage) Circle "A circular pattern is drawn on the ground." # Look at it. #* You look at the circle. It looks back at you. (Nothing) # Start crying. #* Your tears materialize into a potato which gives you clothes. (Armor) Cow "A giant cow is blocking your path." # Jump on it. #* You jump on the cow. It moos. (Nothing) #* You jump on the cow. It passes gas. (Nothing) # Kiss it. #* Kissing it makes the cow lick you back and poops out a charm. #* You kiss the cow. It bites you. (Damage) # Smack it. Crafting Material 1. Pick it up * You have obtained a crafting material! (Item drop) Explosive Mine "It looks like a huge, and possibly explosive half-sphere." # Jump on it. #* It explodes and tears you apart. (Damage, 1 HP) #* It crumples like paper. There is a weapon inside. (Item Drop) # Walk away. Flaming Head "A smoldering head is on the ground." Fight It: With every attack it bites your fingers extremely hard. (Damage) Sit on it: Long story short, it burns your ass. (Damage) Blow on it: Suddenly it bursts into flames and burns your face. (Damage) Flying Potato "A flying potato is up ahead." # Eat it. #* It's a rotten potato. (Damage) # Attack it. #* Silencing it explode and really hurt you. # Capture it #* It speaks - You cannot capture me. (Nothing) #* You capture the potato, but then it disappears. (Nothing) Flying Pancake "What appears to be a flying pancake is up ahead." # Attempt to eat it. #* "You eat the pancake, choking on something" (Item Drop) # Urinate on it. #* Covered in urine, it flies away, dropping an item! (Item) # Give it a noogie. #* "You have smushed the pancake. An item is revealed!" (Item Drop: 1 scrap metal) Floating Ghost "A floating ghost is up ahead." # Talk to it. #* It spits acid in your mouth. (Damage + Chest) #* Talking to him tells you a story. (Nothing) # Slice it in half. #* Slice it in half and it spit acid to your face (Health Drop) # MILK THAT GHOST. #* You start milking it. (Nothing) Fruit "Looks like a juicy piece of fruit." # Eat the fruit. #* You eat the fruit and feel refreshed! (Health increase) # Attack the fruit. #* A huge fruit falls on your head. (Damage) #* You split the fruit open, finding something inside. (Item Drop) Giant Bearded Statue of a Man "A giant 52-year-old statue is up ahead." # Set the beard on fire. #* The beard is set ablaze, and an item falls out! (Item) # Expose his goods. #* He is absolutely appalled, but hands you an item anyway. (Item) # Climb on top and look into the distance. Giant Symmetric Potato "A huge and oddly symmetric potato is ahead." # Kiss it. # Slap it. #* It explodes violently, revealing an item! (Item) # Slice it in half. #* A hoard of feral kittens jump out and claw at your face. (Damage) A Giant Turtle "What appears to be the biggest turtle you have ever laid eyes on." # Eat it. # Pet it. #* You pet it. It stands there. (Nothing) # Stick it in a stew. Petting it can give you an item. Giant Velvet Bag "A huge velvet bag is ahead. Could it be velvaladin?" # Light the bag on fire. #* "Velvaladin the Paladin leaps out, handing you and item!" (Item Drop) # Kick the bag really hard. #* unknown # Take off your clothes. #* You accidentally tear away parts of your flesh. Poor you. (Damage) Gigantic Crate "A gigantic crate can be found lying on the ground." # Break it open.(Note: requires 3 Silver Keys to open) #* An item is found inside! (Item Drop) #* A mysterious relic is found inside! (You have obtained a mysterious artifact.) Glowing Crystal "A glowing crystal is ahead." # Smash it. #* You smash the crystal, revealing nothing but shattered hopes. (Nothing) # Sing to it. #* Singing to it blinds you with light. (Damage) #* You sing to the crystal. Nothing happens. (Nothing) # Rub it. #* You rub the crystal the wrong way. It hurts you. (Damage) #* You rub the crystal, and out pops a charm! (Item) Glowing Orb "It appears to be a glowing orb." # Smash! #* You smash the orb, and begin glowing. The blacksmith will like this. #* You don't feel very well. (Damage) Helpless Cat # Eat it. #* After devouring the cat, you find an item in its stomach. (Item) # Milk it. #* Furiously chugging poisoned cat milk was a BAD idea. (Damage) # Hug it. #* It vomits blood on you and runs away. (Damage) #* It tells you its name is 'Steve' and vomits an item. (Item) Hot Spring "A hot spring is found inside." # Jump in. #* The hot spring is boiling hot, scaling ''(sic) ''you. (Damage) #* You find an item inside the spring! (Item) # Start screaming loudly. #* A bat flies overhead, dropping a charm on you. (Charm Drop) #* You injure your vocal cords. A bat then defecates on you. Huge Open Sore "You see a pus-filled open sore on the ground." # Dive in! #* Swimming in pus was obviously not a good idea. (Damage) # Eat the pus! #* You start eating the pus. You don't feel so well. (Damage) # Scream for help. #* (Item Drop) Item Drop "A strange box can be found lying in the open." # Smash! #* An item is found inside! (Item drop) #* "Another piece of the puzzle." Allows you to sell an artifact for "+x gold + a TON of Crafting materials." Lemon "What appears to be a lemon is on the ground." # Jump on it. #* You jump on the lemon. What a leap! (Treasure chest) #* You jump on the lemon. You squish it. (Nothing) # Kiss it. #* You kiss the lemon. Nice. (Nothing) # Smack it. #* You smack the lemon and it squirts juice in your eye. (Damage) Locked Chest "A locked chest can be found lying on the ground." # Open with N silver keys. (1-4 silver keys will be required to open the chest) #* Contains a soul shard #* Contains Mysterious Artifact Metal Piece "A small metal piece is on the ground." # Pick it up. #* You pick up the metal scrap. (Scrap metal) # Kick it. #* You kick the metal, and it shatters into two metal scraps! (Scrap metal x2) #* You kick the metal and hurt yourself. (Damage) # Slice it up. #* You slice the metal. It slices you back. (Damage) Milky Ghost "A milky ghost is up ahead. It has large milk glands." # MILK #* You scream 'MILK'. It attacks you. (Damage) # THAT #* You scream 'THAT'. It runs away leaving an item. (Item) # GHOST #* You scream 'GHOST'. Why yes, please have an item. (Item) Mysterious Item "A polymorphing item is flying in the air." # Reach for it. # Eat it. #* It turns into a molten potato while in your stomach. (Damage) # Throw something at it. #* It becomes a ticking bomb and explodes on contact. (Damage) # Run away. Mysterious Shrine "It appears to be a glowing shrine." # Touch it. #* An item has dropped from the sky! (Item) #* You don't feel very well. (1/2 HP Damage) Pamphlet # Read #* Read/receive the pamphlet(Note: no effect to faction alignment for this event) # Skip #* Receive the pamphlet Piles of Gold "Looks like a few piles of gold." # Pick up gold. #* Makes a bat attack you and drop 1-500 gold. #* You find a good amount of gold! (Gold) # Attack the gold. #* A rock falls on you, wounding you. (Damage) #* You attack the gold, destroying it! (Nothing) Potion "A potion can be found lying on the ground." # Chug it. #* You suddenly feel sick. (Damage) #* You feel good. Real good. (Health boost) Random box Smashing random box can give you artifacts Ringing Noise "A ringing noise is heard in the background." # Investigate slowly. #* You investigate, and a giant potato falls to your head. (Damage and chest) #* You investigate, and find that a small potato is making the noise. (Nothing) # Run towards it. #* You trip and fall while running towards it. (Damage) # Smile. #* You start smiling. (Nothing) River "A sign ahead says 'Big Blue River Crossing'." Fishing with bare hands can land you an item You can find an item if you ford the river. # Attempt to ford the river. #* You have forded across the river. An item awaits! (Item) # Caulk wagon and float it across. #* You have almost died of dysentery. (Damage, 1 HP) # Wait to see if conditions improve #* While waiting, an item drops from the sky! (Item) #* (Damage, 1 HP) Severed Arm "A severed arm is on the ground." # Pick it up. #* You pick up the severed arm and skin it for a Raw Hide(1 Raw Hide) #* You pick up the severed arm and examine it. Nothing special (Nothing) # Kick it. #* You kick the severed arm, revealing a charm underneath! (Charm) #* You kick the severed arm, stubbing your toe. (Damage) # Slice it in two. #* While slicing the arm in two, you accidentally gash your toe. (Damage) #* You slice the arm in two, securing yourself some Raw Hide. (1 Raw Hide) Skull "A skull is on the floor." # Grab the skull and smash it. #* You injure yourself trying to smash the skull with your face. (Damage) #* You find a charm inside the skull! # Eat the skull. #* You eat the skull, but injure yourself slightly. (Damage) Sleeping Man "A sleeping man is ahead." # Whack him in the face with a stick. #* He kicks you in the shin and runs off. (Damage) #* He gives you his clothes. (Armor) # Defecate on him. #* Killer snails start biting your nether regions. (Damage) Some Random Onions Boiling them: is hazardous to player's health or they may become mushy and do nothing. Mash them: You mash the onions and surprisingly get some raw hide. (Crafting material) you start crying{damage, but get an item} Stick them in a stew: does nothing if you don't have a stew to put them in. Sticky Goo # Say hello to it. #* You say hello to the goo. It does not reply. (Nothing) #* You say hello to the goo. It animates and greets you. (Nothing) # Jump on it. #* You jump on the goo and find a charm. (Random Charm) #* "You jump on the goo and get stuck. It hurts." (Damage) # Taste it. #* You taste the goo. Your stomach hurts. (Damage, 1/2 HP) #* You taste it. Not bad. (Nothing) Strange Book "What appears to be a book is on the ground." # Read it. #* You read the book. Not bad. #* You read the book, but get a mild headache while reading it! (Damage) # Step on it. #* # Slice it. #* You slice open the book. Nothing happens. (Nothing) #* Raw Hide Strange Hobo(female) "A strange hobo is in front of you." # Saying hello #* You say hello. She disappears, leaving you some raw hide. (Raw Hide) # Stab her #* You try to stab hear, but she runs away. (Nothing) # Steal her Weapon #* You steal her weapon. (Weapon) #* Your attempt at stealing her weapon fails. She is amused. (Nothing) Strange Sounds "You hear a faint tune of organs playing in the background." # Investigate Further. #* You try to investigate further, but end up falling asleep. (Nothing) #* Investigating further reveals a lost bat whistling. (Nothing) # Whistle along with it. #* make you a sic. (Health drop to 1) #* You whistle along with it and feel much better. (Heal) # Attempt to sing along. #* While singing along, a bird drops a wood splint. (Wood splint) #* You suddenly forget what singing is. (Neutral choice - no effect) Strange Woman "A strange woman is in front of you." # Say Hello #* You say hello. She hands you a weapon and disappears. (Weapon) # Stab her #* You try to stab her, but she wounds you and runs away. (Damage) # Wave #* "You wave. She waves." (Neutral choice: no effect) Syringe on the Ground "A syringe can be found lying on the ground." # Inject yourself. #* You suddenly don't feel so well. (Damage, 1 HP) #* You feel uneasy and vomit up a rawhide. (Get raw hide) # Walk away. Teddy Bear "A small, torn teddy bear is on the ground." # Hug it. #* Upon hugging it, you realize it's stuffed with knives! (Damage) #* It hugs you back and gives you an item. (Item) # Kick it. #* "There's an item underneath this lonely, mistreated teddy bear!" (Item Drop: 1 scrap metal) #* It retaliates and hurts you with sheer cuteness. (Damage) # Jump on it. #* A land mine is hiding under the teddy bear. (Damage) #* ??? # Walk away. Tangled Vines "Tangled vines block your path." # Cut. #* You clear the vines, and find a crafting material. (Drop) #* You clear the vines, finding nothing. (Nothing) # Smash. #* You clear the vines, finding nothing. (Nothing) #* You clear the vines, and find a crafting material. (Drop) # Bash. #* You clear the vines, and find a crafting material. (Drop) # Walk away. Two Passages # Left Path! #* Bat attacks you (Damage) # Right Path! #* An item is found!(Item) Unknown Stranger "It looks like the unknown stranger, but you're not sure." # Punch him in the face. #* You punch him, mug him, then run away. (Item) #* You punch him in the face. He stabs you in the heart. (Damage, 1 HP) # Walk away. Wall of Fire "A wall of fire blocks your path." # Run through it. #* You run through the fire and grab the loot. (Item) #* You try to run through the fire but end up being badly burnt. (Damage, 1 HP) # Attack it. # Spray water on it. #* You fail to put out the flames with your own saliva. (Nothing) Wall of Water # Run through it #* You run thought the water, grab the loot, and get out. (Item) #* You try to run through the water but end up being badly burnt (Damage, 1 HP) # Attack it #* You attack it. Nothing happens. (Nothing) # Spray water at it #* You overwhelm the water and obtain a metal scrap. (Metal Scrap) Wooden Crate "A gigantic crate can be found lying on the ground." # Break it open. #* A powerful enemy leaps from the crate! (Fight) #* An Item is found inside!(Random item) Worm "A worm is ahead. It is very slimy." # Pet the slimy worm #* The worm leaps into your ear and defecates. (Bad outcome: damage) # Kiss the worm #* The worm kisses you back and hands you an item! (Random item) # Kick the worm #* unknown Mysterious Song "A mysterious song is being sung around the corner." # Go find the source of this song. #* The woman singing this song hands you an item. (Item) # Harness the power of music. # Dance. Other Hidden Background Images WikiHeader Return To Top